Generally, the medical monitors are generally classified into three categories: diagnostics, operating room, and teaching. The diagnostic displays often require the characteristic such as high resolution and high brightness, and are adjusted by Digital Imaging and Communications in Medicine (DICOM, hereinafter referred to as DICOM). The display device in the operating room is disposed toward the front-end imaging device such as the endoscope, so as to allow the display device in the operating room to be a surgical auxiliary information display device that conforms to the characteristics of the image device. The characteristics of the image device, for example, the moderate resolution and the brightness which are required to calibrate by Gamma calibration.
The users of medical monitors, such as radiologists, often have to view various patient data, such as CT/MRI images, the medical records, or the surgical images. In addition to common gray scale images, many image processing technologies are increasingly used in medical applications, such as endoscope system imaging, 3D imaging, color MRI imaging, PET pseudo color imaging, etc., and these image data are all colored.
However, the various types of data, such as gray scale images, the color images, text, graphics, and audio, must be accurately visualized and displayed for diagnosis by the user such as a doctor. To compare with a gray scale image, a color image is an image with multiple colors, which is the total set of gray scale images. If it is represented by an RGB color space, the values of the three components can be varied within a certain range. The gray scale image is one of the color images and is a subset of the color image. The three components of RGB are exactly the same.
The typical gray scale monitor cannot display any color image data. If the color monitor is used to display color images and the gray scale images simultaneously, a single calibration method may cause the distortion of one of the images, which may affect the correctness of the diagnosis. This will make many diagnostic platform equipped with multiple monitors with different characteristics, that is, by using two high-resolution, high-brightness, DICOM-adjusted gray scale, and an additional color monitor with low-resolution, low-brightness and Gamma calibration to control and display the different data to meet the needs of accurate diagnostics.
In addition, in the prior art, the medical monitor can only select the full screen to execute the DICOM curve or the Gamma 2.2 curve when the image is displayed. If the image is a composite image, that is, the composite image includes the gray scale and the color image. The gray scale image must be grayed out according to the gray scale. The definition of the GSDF (Gray scale standard display function) in DICOM Part14. If the gray scale image is subjected to the Gamma 2.2 curve, the image will be too bright and the dark details will be lost. The display result of this image may result in the error in the diagnosis of the disease. Similarly, if the medical color image performs with a DICOM curve, it will cause the image to be too dark, the contrast of the color to decrease, and the color error of the real image to be too large.